Book Learning
by Tallis224
Summary: London, 1971. Ducky is getting comfortable with the idea of being in love with Celeste. Celeste decides it's time to take it to the next level, in her own, inimitable way...VERY adult situations and language. Reviews welcome, please!


_This is another prequel to "Ducks in a Row"_

Characters: Donald "Ducky" Mallard and Celeste Porter

_**WARNING:**__ This story is rated "M" for a very good reason. It contains very mature scenes and situations between consenting adults who are in a fairly committed relationship at this point. There is also some strong language throughout._

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim that any part of NCIS to be mine. I just like playing with Ducky. I do, however, claim Celeste Porter to be my original character and property. Because she is.

Many thanks to Aunt Kitty for encouraging my inner smut (I couldn't have done this without her!), and to Lyn for the beta that was too easy, apparently.

Honestly, this is the first time I have ever written anything like this…

Book Learning

by Tallis224

_London, January, 1971_

The typewriter clacked away in the sitting room. Celeste was finishing yet another paper on some Victorian author. Ducky couldn't remember which one this time. Dickens? Thomas Hardy? He remembered her reading "Jude the Obscure" not long ago. But wouldn't that be transitioning into the twentieth century? Maybe it was. She took an insane number of mini-courses. He couldn't keep track of everything she did.

He loved coming home from work and finding her at his flat, as he had today. She usually came over when things were a bit hectic at her own place. Her three housemates were often in the throes of their own projects and there was only so much room to work. It was particularly difficult with Oliver's photo-essay project running full tilt and having to deal with a small darkroom on premises.

Ducky stretched out on the bed, medical journal in hand, reading glasses perched on the tip of his nose. His eyesight had never been quite perfect, but now that he was thirty he noticed he had to hold things out just a little farther in order to see them properly. Celeste couldn't understand why this bothered him so much, but then, she had been wearing glasses since the age of six.

Her work uniform was tossed casually on the bedroom chair. That meant that she had come directly from the Stephens' and ransacked his closet for something to change into. He also noticed with a satisfied smile that her bra was sitting on top of the pile. A very good sign. She'd "borrowed" a pair of his blue jeans, a polo shirt and his second best cardigan. His clothes fit her almost perfectly, as if they were two parts of the same being.

The article on the new ultrasound technology was fascinating. The potential it had for improving medical diagnoses and treatment was mind-boggling. He became more engrossed the farther he read. The clacking in the living room stopped.

A few minutes later Celeste appeared at the bedroom door bearing a sheaf of papers. "Ducky?'

"Yes, Love?" He set down the magazine.

"Would you mind proofing this for me? Please?"

Of course he didn't. But he didn't want her to think he was cheap. "What's in it for me?" He cocked his eyebrow.

"Fish and chips. And a special surprise if you do a good job." She gave him a little half smile.

Celeste made his clothes look especially good, and he was guessing his special surprise might have something to do with their removal. God, he hoped so. He shifted slightly as his anticipation started making itself known.

"Of course I'll check it over, Love. With you, the worst you ever do is make a few typos."

She handed him the composition and a blue pencil. "Don't be too sure. Last quarter Corrigan dropped my paper a grade for a comma splice I missed. Damn that makes me so mad!"

"Celeste, I have never known you to make the same mistake twice. I'm sure this is perfect."

She looked skeptical. "Check it anyway, especially punctuation. And make sure I've spelled 'necessary' correctly. I always mess that up." She grabbed her coat off the rack and threw her purse over her shoulder. "You want an extra piece of fish? We can split it."

"Fine." Ducky looked at the manuscript. An analysis of Thomas Hardy's "Jude the Obscure." Grim book. That would be Ducky's analysis. Celeste's was about 2,000 words longer.

"What's for pudding?"

Celeste flashed a Cheshire cat smile. "I'm not saying. But you're sure to like it." She kissed him quickly and left for the chip shop.

Ducky put the kettle on for tea, then settled at the kitchen table to finish checking Celeste's work. By the time she returned he was done, noting only two typos, no punctuation errors and yes, she did misspell 'necessary' – once.

They discussed their respective days while downing the fish and chips. Celeste liked more vinegar than Ducky did and she fairly drowned the chips. Ducky had to pick the potato slices from the top or the edges of the basket, which meant Celeste got the lion's share. He ended up eating the extra piece of fish all by himself.

Washing up deteriorated into a soapsuds/water fight initiated by Ducky. Celeste couldn't resist his being silly and he loved pleasing that part of her. They were both fairly covered in bubbles and the floor by the sink was soaked when they both dissolved into laughter, each other's arms and breathless kisses.

Ducky was just starting to unzip Celeste's jeans when she stopped him. "Just a minute," she said. "I promised dessert and this isn't what I had in mind. Sit down, Mr. Frisky. I'll let you know when it's ready to be served. In the bedroom."

"Is that as promising as it sounds?"

"More so, hopefully." Celeste's smile was slightly nervous. Another very good sign. It augured something new was afoot. "Just wait here until I call you."

"Wait. Of course, Celeste." Ducky rolled his eyes and smiled. "It always comes down to waiting with you, Love!"

Celeste retreated to the bedroom, closing the door and leaving Ducky in the sitting room alone and feeling slightly frustrated. _Oh, God, let this be worth it…_

Maybe she was finally ready to lose it to him. She always said she wanted to give him her virginity, that he would be her first and on and on…but the fact remained, she was eighteen and had lived a relatively sheltered life up until now. Her father was a Lutheran minister and she'd probably had more than one "Don't" lecture from the parents. It was a lot of baggage for someone so young to be carrying around.

Still, Celeste let him get pretty free and easy with his hands. And she kissed better than any woman he had ever kissed, too, including the one his father paid for on Ducky's seventeenth birthday. And _she_ had been worth every penny.

Ducky also reflected that once Celeste knew how to do something, she was never afraid to try it again. Thank god.

His arousal was just starting to get uncomfortable, but he kept it in check by remembering how many times he'd been thwarted. Not unkindly or even deliberately. She just had so much to learn, so much she didn't know. He wanted to be gentle and respectful to her, with her. She was different and wonderful and he cared more for Celeste than he had ever cared for anyone before.

_Admit it, Mallard. You're in love with her._ There. It was out on the table.

"Ducky?" he finally heard her call from the bedroom. "Everything's ready. You can come in now."

Celeste was kneeling in the center of the bed. She had ditched the jeans and instead wore one of Ducky's oversized flannel shirts buttoned up to the top, her elegant legs bare and folded under her.

"Close the door, please, Ducky." The room was lit by candles flickering in little votive holders of various colors. "Sit down, Sweets," Celeste patted the bed next to her. "I'm going to undress you."

_Oh, god, oh thank you sweet god. She's going to take the lead!_ This was something new and unexpected, and it took no time at all for the effect to be felt in his pants. A small moan escaped him. He sat down on the bed.

Celeste took a deep breath. "Take off your socks. Please."

He tugged them off and threw them in the general direction of the wardrobe. "I'd do it without the 'please' if you want. Hell, Celeste, right now I'll do anything…"

"Relax. I want to get this right. For you. So just go with the flow. Come over here, in front of me. Face me, please."

Polite foreplay. What was he going to do with her?

Well…the night was young…

They were kneeling face-to-face on Ducky's bed. Celeste looked at him, expression unreadable in the flickering light. She took his face in her hands and delivered a light, soft kiss to his lips that held an underlying fire.

Instead of responding with the hunger he felt, he responded in kind, softly, gently, re-acquainting himself with her beautiful mouth, the cinnamon scent of her breath. It was unhurried, as though they had eternity to perform this tiny action; that it was the single, most important thing they would ever do.

Celeste's arms drew him closer. He pulled her to him in response, lightly running his hands up and down her spine, to her hips. Ducky deepened the kiss at her invitation, parting her lips, running his tongue quickly into her mouth as hers entered his, doing an elaborate dance. He drew her even closer as she broke away, ran her lips lightly across his cheek, coming to rest at his ear.

"I love you, Donald Mallard," she whispered softly, her breath warm and sweet against his neck. Then she gently teased his earlobe with teeth and tongue.

Ducky gasped, pulled Celeste forward so he could see her face. "You have been holding out on me, Miss Porter." He smiled to show he was quite pleased nonetheless.

"Not at all. I'm just learning new things. And counting on my teacher to tell me when I get it right."

"Top of the class so far." He kissed her again, a bit more urgently, "Practice makes perfect."

"Especially with a magnificent partner," Celeste replied, moving her hands down his neck to the top button of his shirt. She slowly unfastened it, then continued downward, unbuttoning as she went. When she reached the bottom button, she pushed the shirt open, revealing Ducky's nicely toned chest. As Celeste pushed the shirt over his shoulders, Ducky shrugged it off and tossed it in the same general direction he had tossed his socks.

Celeste's hands traveled lightly over his bare skin. He grabbed her hands, kissed them, let them go to continue their exploration of his upper body, creating little sparks of desire as they fluttered up his sides, slid around his back, pulled him closer.

Moaning, Ducky snatched her to him, hungrily sought her mouth, plundered it with his tongue. He felt her give herself up to the feeling as she returned the kiss wildly. Then she pulled back, pushed him away slightly.

"Your turn," she said breathlessly. "Undress me."

A command. No "please" this time. Ducky smiled, leaned forward, only too happy to follow her instructions. His unbuttoning proceeded more quickly than hers had, with more urgency. When he finally stripped the shirt away, he discovered Celeste in an incredibly sheer, lacy royal blue camisole and matching, barely there panties.

"Holy shit, Celeste!"

"Methinks he likes what he sees."

"Good guess!" He started reaching for his fly button, but Celeste stopped him.

"Allow me." She undid the fastening and slowly unzipped his fly, caressing his erection as she slid her hand along it. Ducky bit his lip and closed his eyes as Celeste pushed his pants and shorts down together, at last releasing his engorged cock.

"Hmm. I think I like what I sees. Or should I say 'seize.'" She grinned as she stroked him.

Ducky groaned.

"Lie down, Sweets. Let's get rid of these." She tugged at his trousers, finally divesting him of them.

Ducky lay naked on the bed, his head near the footboard. He looked at Celeste kneeling next to him, wearing garments that concealed nothing.

He reached up, touched her face and ran his hand through her soft brown hair. He gently tugged her closer. Ducky grinned, "I've died and gone to heaven. You are the Angel of Love." He pulled her down on top of him, into a fiery kiss.

Celeste melted into it. Ducky pushed up the camisole and began gently stroking her breasts, lightly running a finger over already erect nipples. A small intake of breath and he knew she was delighted with this turn of events. He kissed her neck, gently ran his lips down her chest, finally letting them give attention to Celeste's bosom, first kissing, then lightly suckling. She released a small moan of pleasure.

Then she said, "Wait."

"What?" Ducky's expression resembled a deer caught in oncoming headlights.

"This isn't where I was going with this."

"What?"

Celeste reached over to the bedside table, switched on the light and picked up a slim trade paperback book. She stuck her finger in at the marker and grabbed her glasses.

Ducky pushed himself up on one elbow. "Celeste. What exactly are you doing?"

"Checking over some details…" She looked up owlishly.

"This came from _a book?"_

"The book is very thorough, I assure you. You just distracted me and I need to get back on track. Regain my focus." She continued scanning the page.

Ducky flipped over so his head was at the top of the bed and he could look over her shoulder. "Let me see that. A lot of these pop culture sex manuals are rife with errors. Shouldn't I check it out with you? I mean, I wouldn't want you try something that would be physiologically impossible."

"Thank you, Doctor Mallard, but I think I can handle this."

He sighed. "I'm waiting. It's deflating…"

"You're a poet. You don't know it. Patience is a virtue, Mallard." Celeste closed the book and put it back on the nightstand along with her glasses. "You have forced me to skip a page." She sighed, switched off the light then pulled off the camisole.

"I could have done that…"

"Too late." She snuggled up next to him, pressing herself against his side, allowing his arm to slide around her shoulders. "Let's continue." He felt her smile in the darkness, leaned over and found her mouth with his.

The kiss was deep, hard and hot. Damn, she was _so_ good at it! Her hand found him hard again. She stroked him gently as they continued ravaging each other's mouths.

Celeste broke away and began trailing kisses down Ducky's neck, gradually intensifying her attention into nips resulting in the inevitable love mark just high enough on his neck that his shirt collar wouldn't cover it.

He loved it, but it wouldn't do, letting her get away with it. "Some actions cannot be left unanswered, young lady." To which he left a reciprocal mark on her throat.

"I love it when you play dirty," she purred. "My turn." Celeste directed her kisses downward to his chest, her tongue teasing around each of his nipples in turn, causing Ducky to moan outright.

"Hmmm…desired effect to the cause. Now we're back on track."

"Jesus, Celeste. This is not a physics project."

"Of course not. I take that next quarter. This is independent study."

Ducky tried not to laugh and failed miserably. "Damn it, woman, why do you always do this? Make me laugh in the middle of trying to love you?"

"I know. It's not fair. I'm sorry. Allow me to prove it." She started trailing kisses down his chest again, then lower, stopping at his abdomen.

"All is forgiven," Ducky managed to gasp as she continued her progress lower and lower, finally reaching the base of his shaft. Her tongue flicked over and around it, then slowly traveled upward.

He was far too close to ready by the time she reached the top. He didn't want to come yet, he wanted her to pleasure him more. And he wanted to satisfy her, too. He reached to find her stomach, slid his hand downward into her tiny bikini knickers, felt the soft curls tickle his fingers as he reached into her folds, felt her wetness, found her pulsing nub and began lightly stroking it.

The sound of pleasure Celeste made started from somewhere around her toes and coursed through her body, manifesting in an inarticulate sound of pleasure. Ducky found himself responding in kind.

He was inside her mouth, moving in and out, her tongue dancing around his head, bringing him to the brink. He pushed his first two fingers down and inside her. Celeste bucked and accepted them joyously. He felt her tighten around them as she continued pleasuring him. Both of them moaned in time to the rhythm of their passion. She tightened around his slick fingers again and moaned, taking him farther into her mouth. He rose to meet her and his release came hard, hot and fast.

Celeste pulled away quickly. Ducky opened his eyes in time to see the look of utter surprise on her face. Brown eyes wide in shock, she gulped, then wiped away the droplets that had leaked from the corners of her mouth.

"Oh, my!"

Her reaction concerned him. It's not like he hadn't come on her before, but this was different. _Very_ far outside her previous experience. He hoped she wasn't traumatized forever. "Are you all right, Love?"

"Yes. It's just that I forgot! I forgot what the book said to do! Is it okay to swallow?"

Ducky sat up, laughing weakly. "Yes. It's all right. Really." He pulled her to him, held her against his chest and rocked her, kissing her hair. "For the record, that was bloody marvelous, Celeste. I'd even go so far as to say _amazing._ I'd ask you where you learned to do that, but I think I already know."

Grinning, she replied, "That _was_ fun! And I loved what _you_ did. I mean, it was rather surprising!" She kissed him somewhat primly, then gradually warmed it up to a sizzle.

"I could tell you enjoyed it." Ducky nuzzled her neck. "Does it matter?"

Celeste looked at him with a little frown. "Does what matter?"

"That I didn't do it 'by the book?'"

"Ah!" She looked into his blue eyes, pulled him closer. "What do you think?" The friction of bare skin on bare skin was heady and they kissed deeply again.

"I have an idea, Doctor Mallard," Celeste said as she pulled away. "Why don't we try to write a new chapter or two?"

"I think," Ducky grinned, "that _that_ is an idea that needs more research, Miss Porter."

The kiss they shared next proved to be an excellent place to start. And they didn't need to use the book at all.

**END**

10


End file.
